Soul Revival
by SlashGalAgget
Summary: A man with a battered soul, Agron takes the position as lifeguard and saves a gorgeous stranger on the beach. Will this man be what's needed to heal him?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, beautiful readers! We've been working on this for the lovely DelphiusFanfic. Last year she wasn't feeling all that well, and we wanted to cheer her up by giving her a one shot with her favorite pairing. We hope you enjoy the story, hun!**

**Thank you to Mina Rivera for the amazing job on the banner. We truly appreciate all your hard work *stares longingly at the pretty*. To the lovely Kerrfrano, thank you for prereading. We love you loads! The one and only Mrs. Agget is responsible for the beta job. All mistakes belong to her. :)**

**HUGE shout out to Emmetts Submissive, for his time and knowledge in helping with the Maori language. You rock! Kai pai bro!**

**As always, we do not own Spartacus or its characters, but if given the chance we wouldn't say no to having a little rendezvous with a few, if ya know what we mean! *eyebrow wiggle***

**A reminder that this story is based in Australia, with an Aussie Agron and a Kiwi Nasir, so we've given some translations at the bottom of each chapter. Hope you enjoy, and we are so happy Delphius is on the road to complete recovery!**

**Love ya, lady!**

**Penny and Lisa**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

**APOV**

I was out of breath but pushed myself on, my lungs burning as I ran along the shore.

Seagulls soared above, their cawing along with the thunder of the ocean as it filled the briny air music to my ears.

It was Friday...the beginning of September at Kings Beach, and the first day of the season. The cool morning air held promise of a warm day, and with the temperatures set to soar earlier than usual, we'd be in for a long, hot summer. This beach was my home away from home...the one place I felt a sense of peace after surviving so much trauma.

A clutch of surfers were out to catch the first of the early morning sets while a few people jogged or walked along the shoreline. It was exhilarating being here, away from the family plantation, my winters always spent training in between helping with the harvest. My cheeks puffed with exertion, the sand squeaking as my toes dug into it's grainy softness. As the wet sand gave way to dry, I broke into a sprint and headed for the clubhouse.

The first thing I noticed when I went inside was that it was eerily quiet. Where the hell did those two boneheads take off to? Our shifts were due to start in half an hour.

Shaking my head, I headed for the shower. Spartacus and Crixus worked alongside me as lifeguards, and had every summer since we finished school. When we started, we thought it would be fun and girls would be all over us. Well, not girls for me. I preferred muscles over soft bodies. Oh yeah, and cock. Spartacus and Crixus knew, of course, but it never affected our friendship.

The aroma of something wonderful assaulted my senses, so I finished my shower in a hurry, dried myself, and dressed in the red boardshorts and matching red and yellow singlet bearing the lifeguard name.

After hanging my whistle and trusty pair of binoculars around my neck, I put on my cap and slipped my favourite pair of sunnies over the peak.

I followed my nose to the kitchen, where Spartacus and Crixus were leaning against the counter, eating Macca's hashbrowns and sipping coffee.

"Hey! Where's mine, fuckwits?" I demanded, folding my arms across my chest.

Crixus pointed to the table, where a protein shake and an apple sat, mocking me.

"Fuck my life," I muttered and picked up my breakfast. "You guys suck donkey dick."

They chuckled as I headed out to the balcony to 'eat'.

"Hey!" Spartacus called. "We're not the ones in training, Ironcock!"

"That's _Mr._ Ironcock to you, smart arse. Now, go unpack the gear before I wield my weapon of mass destruction!" I yelled, my stomach growling in protest as I took a big bite of the apple and flopped into one of the white plastic chairs.

I'd been in training for the Coolangatta Gold, the toughest and most prestigious Ironman event in Australia. Over forty kilometers of surf-skiing, swimming, boardriding and running was torture for even the fittest competitor. I'd entered each year for the past three, but had never placed higher than tenth. To be honest, I'd never really taken the competition seriously until this year...it was just a way to keep fit. At the age of twenty six, this would be my last time competing, so I wanted to go out with a bang.

Aside from the accolades a victory brings as well as extra sponsorship dollars for myself and for the club, the twenty five grand prize money would go a long way toward helping the family out after last year's cyclone wiped out half of our banana crop.

Downing the shake in several long gulps, my hunger was finally satisfied. I crushed the cup in my hand and tossed it in the bin before picking up my binoculars and slowly looking across the beach. I saw nothing out of the ordinary, but it was still early.

I glanced down and watched as Spartacus picked up the red and yellow flags and set them about a hundred metres north of the clubhouse. He then rejoined Crixus as he busied himself bringing out the first aid kit and rescue board before opening the door to where the ATV was kept. Two girls that looked like they were about sixteen approached, giggling as they watched Crixus lift the rescue board up and tie it to the top of the four-wheeled vehicle, while Spartacus began to load the supplies on the back.

The tropical nor-easterly was picking up, and where the waves were relatively calm just an hour before, they were now beginning to churn. According to the weather reports, a southerly change followed by a storm was coming late in the afternoon, so I had no doubt we'd get to go home early.

Adjusting the focus on the binoculars, I once again pressed the lens to my eyes. The beach was already teeming with swimmers and surfers alike, and I could tell we were in for a busy morning. A few more volunteers had arrived and were already patrolling the stretch of beach between the flags, while Crixus and Spartacus had already taken off on the ATV, heading toward the group of surfies.

I scanned the vast expanse of water, the ATV growing smaller as my colleagues headed south, before focusing on the swimmers, where I watched as one of the new guys, Duro, blew his whistle and waved his arm, directing a couple of strays back between the flags. Satisfied everything was under control, my attention was drawn to the area north of the swimmers where a few paddleboarders were hanging.

When I pointed the binoculars closer to the shore, it was then I saw..._him._

Clutching a paddle in one hand and holding the handle of the bright blue board in the other, there he stood, scoping out the sets. Steamer hanging off his torso, his upper back was covered in tatts, and the skin that wasn't inked was a beautiful deep brown. I couldn't stop staring at the way the wind whipped through his long, dark hair, tousling it deliciously.

"Fuck me dead," I whispered, feeling suddenly breathless while my heart pounded in my chest. My mind went into overdrive, imagining what the rest of that fine body would look like, naked and stretched out before me.

"Damn," I chuckled to myself. I must be seriously hard up if I'm imagining getting it on with a man when I've never even seen his face.

The Gods themselves must have seen fit to bless me then because that Adonis of a man chose that moment to turn around and scan the beach. Holy fucking shit, I thought I would faint where I sat. Thick brows framed eyes so dark, I could have sworn they were black. A straight nose led the way down to a full wide mouth that begged to be ravished, preferably by me. The wind sent tendrils of that mesmerizing hair across his face, making him look that much more gorgeous.

Greedily my eyes traveled downward, taking in the slim column of his neck. What I wouldn't do to have my mouth on that, biting and sucking the warm, soft skin, causing the man to make sounds that would embarrass a whore.

Before I had the chance to let my gaze move further downward, he turned back around to survey the water once again. Seemingly satisfied, he set his board and paddle in the sand and finished putting the steamer on, much to my disappointment.

After zipping up, he slipped the leash that was attached to his board around his wrist, picked up his paddle and gripped the handle, dragging the large board over the wet sand. I couldn't take my eyes off him as he waded into deeper water before laying on top of the board and cutting through an approaching wave.

Once he was several metres beyond the break, he sat up and got on his knees, resting his palms on the board while at the same time trying to keep his balance. I licked my lips, entranced by his form, and there was definitely a party going on in my boardies. All I could think of was him on his knees, that wide mouth engulfing my cock as he sucked me dry. It took me a few moments to realise he was about to attempt to stand, and I let out a nervous laugh as his solid, muscular legs began to wobble beneath him.

"Come on, you can do it," I encouraged, willing him to keep his balance. He lurched forward, and I couldn't help but stare at his rubber-clad arse as he tried to right himself.

"That's it," I grinned as he stood upright, legs shoulder width apart, knees flexing as he centred his weight over the board and dug the paddle into the water for the first time. Watching his body move as he skimmed across the gently rolling swell was so mesmerising, I suddenly felt envious of that steamer. What I wouldn't give to be wrapped that tight around each and every inch of him instead.

I was so into watching him, I didn't notice the telltale fin as it emerged, followed by a quick rush of water bursting out of the blowhole of a lone humpback whale.

Oblivious to the whale's proximity, the guy who was my wet dream come to life was headed right for it.

"Oi! Get the hell away from there, you stupid bastard!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, waving my hand in the air like an idiot.

Once it dawned on me he was too far out to hear me, I chucked my binoculars aside, my hat and sunnies hitting the deck at the same time, before grabbing the bullhorn and running out of the clubhouse as fast as my legs would carry me. Pressing the mouthpiece to my lips, I calmly instructed him to move away. Still, he didn't respond, and the distance was closing fast between him and the whale, so I turned up the volume and took a deep breath.

"_You there, out on the board - move away from the area!_ _Now_!" His head finally whipped around. The second I realised he was staring in my direction, I waved my arm and pointed south, attempting to direct him away from the large mammal. Just as he moved to follow my instructions, one of the whale's large fins lurched out of the water and caught the nose of the board, tipping it and its rider over before slowly moving away. Frantic, I waited a couple of seconds to see if he emerged. I could see the board clear as day, but there was no other sign of life.

"Fuck!" I yelled into the bullhorn before dropping it to the sand and running to the shore, already having attracted the attention of a number of beachgoers. I didn't give a flying fuck about the commotion I was causing; I had to get to this guy before he drowned.

Holding my breath, I sliced through the foaming waves, my arms powering through the water, every muscle working overtime as I swam past the break and made it to the board. The second I saw his lifeless body floating face down in the water, the leash still attached to his wrist, my heart clenched, but I set everything else aside and did what I knew best. Turning him over, I gripped the rail and launched myself up before pulling him in and bringing him aboard. I had him ashore within moments, my knees wobbling as I carried him to the water's edge.

I barely noticed Spartacus as he stood there, yelling at the onlookers to stay back and give us some room. I could only focus on the lifeless body in my arms.

Laying him on his back, I tilted his head and began the motions of CPR. My heart hammered in my chest while the adrenaline pumped through my veins. I was determined this beautiful creature would_ not_ die. Not on my watch. Not when I hadn't even gotten to know anything about him.

As the seconds ticked by, Spartacus knelt in the sand beside me and laid a hand on my shoulder.

"Let me have a go," he said quietly.

Shaking my head frantically, I continued on, determined to breathe the very life back into him.

Thankfully, my efforts paid off and the man beneath me began coughing and expelling water. I quickly turned him on his side and sat back on my heels, trying to calm both my heart and breathing. Damn, he had scared the fuck out of me.

Once his lungs were clear, I carefully laid him back in his former position. He blinked up at me, still coughing sporadically. Relief so strong coursed through my body, causing my eyes to prickle with tears. All I could manage in that moment was a ridiculously huge smile.

He responded with a slight smile of his own and in that moment, I was lost.

"Ambo's on it's way," Spartacus announced as he slid the radio into his pocket, the sound of his voice breaking me out of my trance.

"No doc," the man in my arms wheezed, the look on his face a combination of embarrassment and desperation.

"Dude, you almost drowned," my friend implored.

"No doc," he repeated, his chest heaving as he tried to clear his throat.

"We'll just get them to check you over while they're here. Make sure you're okay before we let you go. So what's your name, man?" Spartacus asked calmly, giving our patient a warm, reassuring smile.

"Nasir. My name's Nasir," the man whispered hoarsely in a strong Kiwi accent. Though the rush of words he spoke brought on another bout of coughing, he never took his eyes from mine. Then it hit me. This beautiful man was Maori...a true native of New Zealand.

"Kia ora, Nasir," I said softly, once again bringing a small smile to his lips. "I'm Agron. I promise I won't let them handle you too roughly."

I glanced up at Spartacus who was regarding me like I had lost my mind. I knew what he was thinking - I was getting too personal with the patient. Well as far as I was concerned, Sparty could suck the piss from my cock. I was smitten and I wanted Nasir to know it, even though the way we met was unfortunate.

Approaching sirens rent the air, and Nasir visibly tensed.

"It's alright," I told him. "Just try to relax."

The second I moved to stand and make room for the paramedics, Nasir's fingers were already wrapped around my wrist and tugging me closer, the feel of him taking my breath away. "Please. Don't go."

Turning my hand, I curled my fingers around him until I was gripping his muscular forearm, and bent down so my lips were close to brushing the shell of his ear.

"Wild horses couldn't drag me away," I whispered boldly. I knew it was a risk, letting him know I was more than willing to remain in his company, but I needn't have worried.

A glorious smile that would make the gods turn green with envy slowly crept across his face, showing a row of perfectly straight, white teeth, while the apples of his cheeks turned a deep, delicious shade of red.

_Holy shit! The boy is absolutely stunning!_

Moments ago, I was telling Nasir to relax, and now all I could think about was stripping him out of his steamer and tracing my lips over every inch of his salty skin. Giving him an assuring smile, I took in a lungful of air and exhaled slowly, trying everything I could to remain focused on the task at hand. If I wasn't careful, everyone would cop an eyeful of my response to Nasir if I didn't calm the fuck down. His hand clutched my arm as if I was his only lifeline, deep brown eyes staring up at me intently.

"Give the guys some room to do their jobs, please!" Spartacus barked, his order snapping me out of my daze. The crowd had thickened and by the time the paramedics made their way to us, half the beach was watching on.

"I won't be far," I whispered. Squeezing Nasir's arm hard before I reluctantly let him go and stood, I hovered as closely as I could without getting in anyone's way, while briefing the paramedics on what had happened as they checked their patient over thoroughly. After they were done, they concluded Nasir had no other injuries except for a the bump on the back of his head, and that he should go to be checked for a possible concussion. Nasir was so insistent he was fine, the paramedics finally agreed to leave him behind as long as someone kept an eye on him for the next 24 hours. Once Nasir explained he was on holiday here by himself and that nobody could keep an eye on him, I decided to offer my help.

"I'll do it!" I said. Spartacus rolled his eyes in response to my unbridled enthusiasm before thanking the officers as they packed away their gear and left.

"You'd do that?" Nasir asked quietly. Grasping Nasir's hand, I grinned at the feel of his fingers curling around mine as I helped him to his feet.

"Are you kidding? In a fuckin' heartbeat! Uh, that is, if you don't mind." Nasir ducked his head, his coy smile and slow shake of his head all the answer I needed.

Spartacus blew his whistle, the noise causing us both to jump apart.

"Okay folks, nothing more to see here. Move along, please." Within moments my friend had managed to get the crowd dispersed, then turned his attention to Nasir. "I'll keep your board here until you're ready to come get it."

"Thanks," Nasir responded with a grateful smile.

"And you," Spartacus poked me in the shoulder. "I'll get Naevia to come in and cover you today and tomorrow, but you need to be back here first thing Monday. You can make up the time next week."

"Thanks, mate! I owe you one," I smirked. Crixus had it bad for Naevia, our newest Senior Lifeguard. It was the first time I'd ever seen him nervous around any chick, so much so that he begged me to roster them on at different times as often as possible. He had managed to avoid her since she'd started here last month, which was a bloody miracle considering how much training we had to do to prepare for the season ahead. It was only a matter of time before they'd end up working together, and it seemed today would be that day.

Spartacus shook his head and picked up Nasir's board and paddle, dragging them behind him before intercepting Crixus as the ATV ground to a halt outside the clubhouse.

I couldn't hear much of their conversation, but when Crixus' eyes widened before a furious scowl spread across his face, I got the feeling he knew what he was in for over the next few days.

"Come on, Nasir. Let's get you home before Crixus convinces Spartacus to change his mind." I was rewarded once again with a brilliant smile. Wrapping my arm around his waist and pulling him into my side for support, I let out a huge, girly sigh. I was like a lovesick idiot, unable to help but think how right this beautiful Maori boy felt in my embrace as we slowly made our way across the hot sand.

**A/N: For anyone not familiar with Kiwi or Aussie lingo, here are the translations/interpretations for this chapter. We'll post them as we go.**

**Aussie:**

Singlet - tank top

Sunnies - sunglasses

Macca's - McDonald's

Nor-easterly - breeze coming from the north-east, typically hot in nature

ATV - all-terrain vehicle

Steamer - full wetsuit with long arms and legs

Boardies - slang for boardshorts (swim trunks)

Ambo - ambulance

**Maori translations:**

"Kia ora" - "Hi."


	2. Chapter 2

** *Waves* well hey folks! We're so happy you're on board for this story. We'd like to take this opportunity to thank MW138 for posting a review of this story on her Slashsessed blog. What a sweet, wonderful review. Mwah! :)**

**To Emmetts Submissive - thank you for not only helping us with the translations, but continuing to promote our little fic to others. We love ya bro!**

**And of course to the lovely DelphuisFanfic - we love you sweetie and are so happy you're feeling better.**

**Enjoy this next instalment! Oh, and unfortunately we don't own Spartacus or any said characters. It doesn't stop us playing with them incessantly though!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

**_Previously: _**_"Come on, Nasir. Let's get you home before Crixus convinces Spartacus to change his mind." I was rewarded once again with a brilliant smile. Wrapping my arm around his waist and pulling him into my side for support, I let out a huge, girly sigh. I was like a lovesick idiot, unable to help but think how right this beautiful Maori boy felt in my embrace as we slowly made our way across the hot sand._

**~SR~**_  
_

The short drive to the Caloundra Motel was filled with silence, but it wasn't uncomfortable in the least. Well, my cock may have felt a little bit of discomfort, considering it seemed to respond at the mere sight of the man currently sitting in the passenger seat, but I could handle that.

By the time I'd parked the Jeep, Nasir's firm body pressed against my side as I helped him to his door, I wasn't as confident. My head was spinning as if _I _was the one who'd copped a bump on the head.

"Um," Nasir said as he reached up and fumbled with the zipper on the back of his steamer.

"Need a hand?"

That same delectable red tinge appeared on Nasir's cheeks before he nodded and turned in my arms. Though the broad expanse of his back was covered, I had to stop myself from groaning at the thought of what his skin would feel like underneath my palms. Carefully pulling down the zipper, my mouth went bone dry as I noticed the details I'd missed when watching him earlier...the tattoo on his back and left shoulder blade disappearing underneath the black rubber of his suit making me want more.

"Holy shit," I muttered under my breath, fingers aching to touch, eyes feasting on every part of the inked sliver of skin.

"What? Is everything alright?" Nasir asked, his hands reaching to touch the back of his head, his rubber-clad arse as it brushed against my groin causing my semi to stand at full-mast.

"Um, yeah, sure," I squeaked, taking the opportunity to adjust myself. It was useless. I was pitching a full-blown tent in my boardies, and there was no way I could hide it...at least not without bolting for my Jeep. I took a deep breath and stood firm. I'd committed myself to stay by Nasir's side for the next day, and that's what I'd do.

Turning around, his eyes ran down the entire length of my body, widening with surprise as they met with my twitching cock.

"Sorry," he whispered with a chuckle as he pulled out a small waterproof pouch that hung around his neck and got out his room key. His struggle to hide a glaringly obvious smug smile as he opened the door made me think he wasn't one bit sorry.

I shut the door behind us, feeling a little awkward as I watched Nasir throw his key on the small round table that sat adjacent to the only window in the room. Picking up a pair of black shorts from the end of the bed, Nasir headed for the bathroom, peeling his steamer off his shoulder as he called, "Make yourself at home. I'll be right back."

Once the bathroom door clicked shut and I heard the sound of the shower running, I exhaled a breath I didn't realise I was holding.

Taking a tentative step forward, and then another, I took in my surroundings. The place was your average motel room...nothing really out of the ordinary: dark carpet and furniture, cream walls with a shelf that ran the length of the wall opposite the freshly made bed, TV front and centre, a mini bar, and drawers underneath. His open suitcase sat on the end of the shelf, where a couple of socks hung over the edges, but the rest of his belongings remained untouched. It looked as though he'd hit the beach the second he arrived, and I smiled at that thought, because I would have done the exact same thing.

Deliberately avoiding the bed, I drew back the curtains and slid open the window, taking in the fresh air and the view of the kidney-shaped pool and street beyond. Eyes darting toward the bathroom every now and then as I waited for Nasir to emerge, I felt it without a word of a lie.

This next twenty four hours was going to be life-changing.

**~SR~**

"Wakey-wakey, rise and shine." My eyes snapped open to the rasping sound of laughter, the sight of a bare-chested Nasir rousing me, and my cock, from our mutual slumber. That fucking tattoo, intricate designs inside swirls of black ink on his shoulder and bicep, was going to be the death of me. There was nothing more gorgeous than traditional Maori tatts, especially on the particular man before me.

"Shit. Sorry. I must've dozed off," I answered. Never taking my eyes off him, I yawned and stretched, a telltale blush rising on my face as I wiped away a little bit of drool that had escaped from the corner of my mouth. One minute I was sitting down in one of the uncomfortable wooden chairs and resting my head on small table, the next, I was being woken by the most beautiful boy I'd ever seen.

_Stop staring at him, you stalker! _

"S'okay. You know, you could have used the bed. I wouldn't have minded." Nasir tried to smile, but it came out more like a grimace. Clearing his throat, he opened the mini bar and got out a bottle of water before getting a couple of painkillers and washing them down. I was quickly reminded of the reason I was here, and felt so bad that all I could think about was what his skin tasted like as I licked every inch of that tattoo.

Nasir finished his drink and set the empty on the nightstand before getting comfortable in the bed. He pulled the sheet up to his waist and heaved a sigh.

"Feeling better?"

"Shower was great, but I feel so fucking drained now."

"Sleep. I'll be here when you wake up," I told him with a smile, happy that I was going to be in his company tonight and the best part of the morning. "I'll just watch a bit of crappy TV while I wait."

With a small chuckle, Nasir closed his eyes. I took the remote and turned on the TV, lowering the volume instantly so my new friend wouldn't be disturbed. Flipping through the channels, I settled on an old episode of _McLeod's Daughters _and got as comfortable as I could in the chair I was still sitting in.

Soft snuffles from the bed caught my attention after a few minutes, and I realised Nasir was asleep. I took my sweet time looking him over. His still damp hair was spread out on the pillow behind him as he slept on his side. One hand was under the pillow and the other rested near his chest.

His dark skin stood out in stark contrast against the bright white sheets, and I swore to every God I could think of that he was the most beautiful man I'd ever laid eyes on.

How did I get so lucky to be able to save such a gorgeous creature? The past years of shit I had to wade through made this moment that much sweeter. I had family issues and an arsehole of a boyfriend I had to contend with, which didn't end well.

Being the controlling shit he was, Nemetes made me go out to a bar with him one night. He liked to show me off to his dickhead friends, and especially enjoyed boasting about the bruises he put upon me, explaining it was his way of helping me to 'toughen up'. As usual, Nemetes got pissed as a fart and then insisted on driving. He met his end when we crashed against a tree, while I barely escaped with my life.

A long hospital stay, two surgeries, and countless hours of PT later, I was deemed fit enough to rejoin the land of the living. It was during that time I realised I needed to not only regain what I'd lost, but do something more meaningful with my life. That's when I made the decision to become a lifeguard and work alongside my friends.

Crixus and Spartacus were the only two who knew my story. They'd been my best friends since high school, and I trusted them with my life.

I thought all was going well for me before I rescued the beautiful man in that bed across the room. Something about him had grabbed hold of me and wouldn't let go. When he asked me not to leave him, a tiny spark had been lit, one that burned itself into my head and made me have feelings I thought were long gone.

I wanted to get to know Nasir better, to learn what made him tick. Simply put, I wanted to see if we could become anything like that flame I swore I saw in the depths of his eyes. It soothed my soul, a thing I thought broken forever.

**~SR~**

The sound of me closing the door caused Nasir to stir. Once he rolled over and I noticed the obvious bulge of his erection protruding through the sheet, I nearly dropped the pizzas and Cokes I'd just had delivered. Unable to tear my eyes away, I watched him roll over and arch his back as he stretched.

Nasir opened his eyes just in time to catch me watching him.

"Mmmm, something smells good," he croaked in a sleep-filled voice.

"Um, I didn't know what you liked, so I got one pepperoni and one veggie. Hope that's okay," I blurted nervously as I moved to sit down at the table, grimacing as the hard timber connected with my tender arse. I'd spent so many hours sitting on that hard chair, I developed a bad case of bruised balls.

"Sounds great."

Nasir sat up and readjusted the pillows, the sheet falling and gathering in his lap giving me a perfect view of his upper body. Patting the space beside him, he lowered his head and looked up at me through his lashes, giving a coy smile.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," he whispered.

Grabbing the food and drinks, I moved to the bed and took a seat. The mattress was soft and felt like heaven. No wonder Nasir slept so well earlier. I set the two pizza boxes between us and offered Nasir one of the Cokes. He reached for it, and kept his hand on mine so I couldn't pull it back. A little surprised, I looked into his face. His dark eyes were soft and exuded sincerity.

"I haven't had a proper chance to thank you for saving my life today, Agron," he said quietly.

"I only did my job - " I started, but Nasir moved his hand from mine and pressed the tips of his fingers to my mouth. My breath caught in my throat. What was he doing? He was not helping the desire for him I was trying to keep at bay.

With a slight smile, Nasir removed his fingers and leant in. I was frozen in place, my heart thudding wildly. I couldn't move if I tried. I closed my eyes just as soft, warm lips pressed against mine. It was then the paralysis on my body was broken. Inhaling deeply, I savored the Maori man's sleep-warm scent then dropped the unopened bottle of Coke into my lap so I could slide my fingers into that fucking hair I'd been craving to touch all damn day.

Nasir made a small noise in the back of his throat and tilted his head to kiss me a little more firmly. There was nothing I could do but respond in kind. Tightening my hold on the back of Nasir's head, I held him to me and kissed him back, nipping at his lips and silently begging for more.

Again, my cock was straining against my boardies, but I was helpless to try and conceal it any longer. Sure, I'd saved people before, but had never gotten this kind of thank you, or responded this way to anyone before. It was mind-boggling yet oh so right all at the same time.

Nasir pulled away with a sheepish grin on his beautiful, slightly flushed face. The silk of his hair slipped through my fingers and I dropped my hand back into my lap, once again offering the drink to him. He took it and set it on the bedside table.

"That was...quite a thank you," I stammered, giggling a bit. Nasir's face coloured further, his eyes widening.

"Oh shit. Did I make a mistake? I mean...I thought I saw...fuck...looks and… - "

"Nasir, stop," I said with a gentle smile. "You didn't do anything wrong. The looks, however inappropriate and unprofessional, were very real. From the first moment I saw you out on the sand, I was, in a word, speechless. I never thought in a million years I would get to be here with you like this." I chuckled. "I would prefer better circumstances than this, but I'll take what I can get."

Nasir picked up his drink and unscrewed the lid before throwing his head back and taking several long gulps. All I could think about was how those lips would look surrounding my cock...how tight that throat would feel as he swallowed me whole.

"And what circumstances would you prefer, if given the choice?"

Taking the bottle from him, I moved closer, my arm brushing against Nasir's chest as I replaced it on the bedside table. I hovered for a moment, wanting more than anything to throw him down and press my body against his, but somehow I managed to resist and settled my back against the headboard instead.

"The one where we spend the entire time you're here together. Days at the beach, so I get to perv on you, and of course rescue you as required; nights getting to know one another as I wine and dine you."

A huge grin spread across Nasir's face. "I'm in."

"Now hang on a sec, I haven't finished. I also get to hold your hand and take you for moonlight strolls along the beach, and at the end of each evening, kiss you goodnight."

Nasir blushed furiously. "Go on."

"And then, the night before you leave, I get to take you home and ravish you all night long, because honestly, the sexual tension will be so thick we won't be able to help ourselves."

"Hmmm...I think I like the sound of that." Nasir's voice was so low and sultry, my heart threatened to jump out of my chest.

"Oh, but that's not all."

Nasir swallowed heavily, and I had to stop myself from attacking his throat as his Adam's apple bobbed. "It-it isn't?"

I shook my head and smiled. "No it isn't, but for you to find out how this story ends, you'll have to agree to go out on a date with me tomorrow night."

He raised his brow in question, eyes glimmering with amusement. "Is that so?"

"Yep. Sure is," I answered in a determined voice, while inside, butterflies were battering the inside of my gut. "So, what do you say?"

"I say you're on. But wait. You bought the pizza. Doesn't that count as a first date?" The smirk he gave me as he said that nearly made me weak in the knees. Fucking tease.

"Not even close," I countered with a laugh. "Now eat up, little man. You're going to need your strength for what I have planned."

After making quick work of the pizza, we spent the rest of the night talking. I found out that Nasir was staying here for two more weeks. It seemed like a reasonable amount of time, but I had a feeling the more time I spent with Nasir, the shorter the time would feel. We'd just agreed to go on a date, and I was already dreading the day he would have to go back home.

We asked question after question about each other, to which some of our answers started in-depth conversations and others caused good natured teasing and lots of laughs. Nasir learned that Indiana Jones was, in my opinion, the best series ever. I learned, and desperately wanted to see, a live performance of the haka, a traditional dance done by the Maori at certain celebrations. Every single moment we spent in conversation was nothing short of amazing.

By around two in the morning, Nasir began stifling yawns behind his hand. He had to have been exhausted after his eventful day. Getting off the bed, I took the nearly empty pizza boxes and sat them on the desk.

"What are you doing?" Nasir asked, his brow arched in curiosity.

"You can barely hold your eyes open. It's late and you had a bump on the head today. You need to rest."

He smiled softly. "Ever the lifeguard, aye?"

"Yeah." I grinned. "Besides, I definitely can't let anything happen to you now you've agreed to go out with me."

Chuckling, Nasir slid down in the bed and pulled the covers up to his chest.

"Agron?"

"Yeah?"

"Come here."

Slowly, I walked over to Nasir's side of the bed and looked down at him. He was so beautiful with his sleepy eyes and thick hair fanned out along the pillow. With a grin and not a word, he grabbed the front of my tank and pulled me down into a kiss that nearly made my toes curl, it was so sweet.

Feeling rather bold, I parted my lips in hopes that he would get the hint I wanted more. Luckily, he obliged and we tasted each other for the first time. In that moment, I thought it was a great idea but as the kiss progressed, I knew I would never be able to get enough of him.

Slowly, reluctantly, I pulled back and smoothed his hair away from his face.

"Sleep," I murmured. "I'll be here when you wake up."

I moved back over to finish cleaning the mess from our dinner and Nasir turned on his side with a soft sigh. Within minutes, I heard him snoring.

**A/N: ****_McLeod's Daughters_**** - Australian drama series that follows the lives of half sisters Claire and Tess McLeod as they embark on a mission: to run Drovers Run, a farm that has been in the McLeod family for generations. After being passed down from father to son, Drover's has now reunited Claire and Tess after 20 years. They now have to run a farm while balancing their lives, loves and losses.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for your reviews :)**

** Now on with the next chapter…**

**CHAPTER 3**

_**Previously: **__Slowly, reluctantly, I pulled back and smoothed his hair away from his face._

"_Sleep," I murmured. "I'll be here when you wake up."_

_I moved back over to finish cleaning the mess from our dinner and Nasir turned on his side with a soft sigh. Within minutes, I heard him snoring._

**~SR~**

"Mornin', fuckface." Crixus chucked an empty chip packet at my head as he walked toward me, and I couldn't help but notice he looked more than a little angry.

"What crawled up your arse and died?" I complained, keeping one eye on the swimmers while picking up his rubbish and tossing it back at his face, where it bounced off his nose and fell to the sand again.

"Thanks to your little friend, I got to spend the weekend working with Naevia and getting a bad case of blue balls."

"Aww, poor diddums," I said in a babyish voice as I jutted out my bottom lip and picked up the empty chip packet again.

"Shut up!" he growled. "You have no fucking idea how much torture I've been through."

Crixus might appear to be intimidating to most people, but he had more bark than bite, and when it came to him I never relented, even when he was pissed off. I knew Crixus would have suffered at the hand of the alluring but unattainable Naevia, but for shit's sake, I wasn't in the mood to hear him whinge non-stop about it.

"So you say, fuckwit."

Talk about blue balls. Though I hadn't stopped emptying them for the last three days, it wasn't the same, my poor balls feeling so neglected and my cock so chafed, I wouldn't have been surprised if they died and fell off. I'd never felt as turned on as I did looking at Nasir, let alone kissing him. If such a title existed, Nasir would be the world pashing champion, his taste and the feel of his lips and tongue as they mingled with mine so addictive I had no chance of weaning myself off.

The rest of the weekend had been nothing but pure, unadulterated torture, and being the glutton for punishment I was, the agony had continued through to the first few dates with Nasir. After reluctantly saying goodbye to him Sunday morning, the only respite I had was when I headed home to my small flat two streets away from the beach and wanked in the shower just before I got ready for our dinner date.

Our first date was at Shelly's Cafe, a place that served the best chilli crab this side of Brisbane. It was followed by a subsequent walk along the beach and a heavy makeout session at Nasir's door, so of course the second I got home, I wanked again. Being with him made me feel like I was the star in a teenage rom-com, the feelings of euphoria lasting well after we'd shared our last kiss, making me feel giddy. Oh, and it was a given that I wanked each morning after I woke, vivid dreams of deep brown, soulful eyes and plush lips doing nothing to help quell my lust.

Of course, my so-called friend picked up on my thoughts, and I had to stop myself from slapping the smirk that had suddenly appeared right off his face.

"Oh, I see. Like that, is it?" Crixus nudged me in the ribs.

"What the fuck's that supposed to mean?" I grumbled.

"Mate, you only just met him and you've already got stars in your eyes!"

I rolled my own eyes, beginning to get a little irritated. "Got no idea what you're carrying on about."

"Crixus is right," Spartacus added in, walking up. "That boy's been the only thing on your mind all week, and you know it."

Huffing in protest, I stood. "Fuck the two of ya. I'm walking the perimeter so I don't have to listen to your bullshit anymore."

I walked away but before I could get a couple metres down the beach, Crixus yelled, "Make sure to keep your mind on the job, shit-for-brains, and not on your _booooooyfrieeend_!"

Turning, I returned as I flipped them the bird, "Kiss my hairy freckle, fuckers!" They burst out laughing.

Heading on down the beach, I shook my head while smiling to myself. Of course, both of those arseholes who claimed to be my best friends were right. Nasir _was_ on my mind all the time. But Naevia was on Crixus' and Sura was on Spartacus', so they had no cause to tease.

Walking turned into jogging while I scanned the swimmers and boardriders. Everything seemed fine so I let my mind wander to mine and Nasir's second date. We went on a day trip to Mount Tibrogargan, the mountain that, from a distance, looks like a giant ape sitting by the roadside staring out to sea. I'd been before, but Nasir never had, and he loved it.

We had explored for a while, then eaten a picnic lunch, where I told him the mythology of the region. It was said that Tibrogargan was the father of all the other Glass House Mountains except Beerwah, his wife. Tibrogargan saw a rising of the waters from the sea, and called to his son Coonowrin to take his mother Beerwah to a safe place; however, Coonowrin failed to do so, and in anger Tibrogargan clubbed Coonowrin and broke his neck. Tibrogargan is said to have turned his back to face Coonowrin*.

Nasir had listened raptly to my tale, wide-eyed and open-mouthed. Seeing him like that nearly melted my heart, and he promised that if I went to visit him in New Zealand, he would show and teach me some of its history as well. I assured him I would love that, and I meant it.

The more time I spent with Nasir, the more I fell for the man. That was no secret. Jesus H. Christ, I was so fucked.

**~SR~**

The days flew by, and the last night with Nasir snuck up on me so fast it made my head spin. We'd spent the last few weeks doing all the touristy spots and best restaurants as well as the theme parks, packing in as much time together as we could before it ran out.

And so, here I was, waiting for the best and worst night of my existence to begin.

Slapping some aftershave on my face, I stared into the mirror, astounded by what was reflected back. Cheeks flushed and nose a little burnt from the first scorching hot day of the season, my eyes were clear and sparkling with anticipation and excitement. I slipped on a white t-shirt and a pair of faded blue jeans, the ball of fear forming in the pit of my belly telling me that after tonight...our final night together, my life would never be the same again. It was a bittersweet sensation.

The sexual tension had built to beyond boiling point, every time we kissed making me crave more, every time we touched having me wish I had the courage to tell him I wanted him to stay, even if it was for just a little while longer. Still, I kept my promise, not taking things further than a stolen kiss, wanting to savour every moment rather than ruin it before we spent our last night together...then said goodbye. I felt conflicted, each day that passed drawing me closer to what I wanted, and yet to what I dreaded at the same time.

Even my friends had noticed I'd changed, the two of them making the effort to get to know Nasir better because they'd never seen me happier. Spartacus, Crixus and I gave Nasir a couple of lessons on his board when he came back to pick it up, and followed it up with an invite to our local club for a few beers and a game of snooker. I could see how easily he'd fit into our tiny little group.

I let out a sigh and left my room. No use dwelling on things I couldn't change, and besides, I had me some meat to barbecue.

Heading for the kitchen, I checked on the jacket potatoes that had already been slow cooking in the oven for the past three hours, then got out the sausages and pork ribs I'd been marinating in the fridge. I opened the sliding door and stepped out onto the balcony, smiling as I set down the meat and breathed in the salty air while listening to the distant waves. I had quite the sweet set-up. My parents bought this flat and one other in the same block when things were going well at the farm. I rented one flat from them and played landlord on their behalf for the other. The place was small with only two bedrooms and one bathroom, and it needed a new kitchen, but the views of the beach..._my _beach, were incredible.

By the time I'd set the table and made the salad, I was a bit of a mess. Pulling out a bottle of chardonnay from the fridge, I poured myself a glass and took a few swigs to calm my nerves before checking on the meat. The sweet smell of charred meat and barbecue sauce made my mouth water. With about five minutes to go before Nasir's arrival, I got busy lighting the citronella candles that were dotted along the railing so we wouldn't get devoured by mozzies.

The second I heard the doorbell ring, I was at the door, practically ripping it off its hinges.

I gasped as I took every single fucking inch of him in. Hair still damp from being washed, he was dressed in jeans, a black t-shirt with the sleeves rolled up which showed off his tattoo and solid biceps. My heart soared at the very sight of him.

"Kia ora," Nasir whispered, his beautiful mouth formed in the most glorious smile I'd ever seen, hands clutching a box from one of the local bakeries.

"Kia ora, ātaahua," I answered with a wink, hoping I'd gotten the pronunciation of the Maori word meaning 'beautiful' correct. I'd grown up with a couple of Kiwis, and they'd taught me a word or two, but I hadn't needed to use that knowledge until now. With the way Nasir's eyes widened then lit up like a Christmas tree, I guessed I'd gotten it right. Without thinking, I took the box from his hand and set it on the hallstand before I shut the door, grabbed his wrist, and pulled him close. "You brought dessert."

Nasir's eyes went from surprised to hungry in a second as I wrapped my arms around him and went in for a slow, chaste kiss.

"Yeah, I got some pavlova with strawberries, kiwi, and a bit of passion fruit," he said softly.

Sweeping Nasir's hair back, I trailed my mouth across his jaw and nibbled on his neck. Inhaling deeply, I tried to memorise his sweet scent.

"Sounds delicious, but what's in that box isn't the kind of dessert I'm craving right now. See...I'm feeling more than a little _passion_ for this _Kiwi _right here." I licked a long stripe up the column of his throat, humming against his skin as the taste of his saltiness exploded on my tongue.

"Fuck," Nasir muttered as he tilted his head, allowing me better access, his hands snaking around my back as he pulled me closer.

A hissing, crackling sound coming from the barbecue along with the smell of smoke snapped me out of my lust-filled haze.

"Come on. Let's go eat before I burn down the whole damn building," I suggested, reluctantly letting go of my man before running out to the balcony. He followed, chuckling lowly while watching me take the meat off of the barbie.

The conversation flowed easily as it always did, with a little more teasing banter than usual. That was because we were trying to put off the inevitable...having to say goodbye. Even with that knowledge in the back of our minds, we demolished the meal like we hadn't eaten in weeks, refusing to let the deeper feelings get the better of us.

When we had stuffed ourselves as much as we could, we pushed our plates aside, slid our chairs closer, and had a glass of wine while watching the sky turn darker. Not many words were spoken, but we shared a few wine flavoured kisses and lots of light touches. I wanted the evening to last a very long time.

Inevitably, the stars began to come out and it was time to go inside. Nasir and I cleared the table and piled the dishes in the sink. I let him know I would take care of them later. We settled in on the lounge to talk, but it seemed Nasir had other plans. He straddled my lap and leant in for a fierce kiss.

"Nasir…" I mumbled against his mouth, but he only moved to my neck to kiss and suck there.

"Can't wait any longer," he whispered, breath hot against me. Fuck, I was already beginning to sweat.

Gripping his ass, I pulled him further into my lap then slid my hands up the back of his shirt, desperate to touch his warm, smooth skin.

Pulling away, Nasir tugged off my shirt before he pressed his forehead against mine, his breaths shallow as he looked deep into my eyes and ran his hands across my chest. I took the opportunity to rid him of his shirt as well, dragging my hands up and over his hips and gathering the material until I'd pulled the offending item of clothing off his body.

I never got tired of looking at him; his body was perfect in every way. I traced my fingers over every inch of visible ink, licking my lips as his skin broke out into goosepimples.

Reaching for the button of his jeans, I popped it open and pulled the zipper down swiftly. Nasir let out a loud groan the second I had his cock in my hand.

"Fucking gorgeous," I declared. Gripping his cock firmly, I rested one hand on his muscular thigh while I slowly stroked the hard, silken length with the other.

Canting his hips, Nasir closed his eyes and clenched his jaw, fingernails digging deep into my shoulders. I watched, open-mouthed and burning with need as the reddened head of his cock repeatedly disappeared and reappeared inside my clenched fist.

My dick was so hard I was sure it was about to tear through my jeans, but there was no way I was about to stop. Using my free hand to slide down the zipper of my jeans and pull out my cock, I let out a relieved groan as I freed it from its denim prison.

As if he had some kind of cock-seeking radar, Nasir chose that moment to open his eyes and look down. Batting my hand away, Nasir stared at my swelling hardness hungrily before he wrapped his fingers around me, using the pad of his thumb to swipe the pre-come that had gathered at the tip.

"Fuck yeah!" I yelped as he stroked me, his hot, firm grip feeling so bloody fantastic, I was sure it was only going to take me few more seconds to come.

Muttering incoherently under his breath, his thrusts became more erratic, and as his every muscle tensed, he breathed out, "Close."

I moaned embarrassingly loudly. "Yeah, wanna see you come…"

Moving my free hand to Nasir's ass, I pushed against him, urging him to move faster. He complied, throwing his head back in unbridled bliss. Every one of my senses was on overload, pleasure coursing through every vein, causing heat to build in my tips of his hair brushed my fingers, adding to the sensations.

"Agron…" Nasir began shaking, gripping my shoulder hard. Jesus, he was going to blow. I fixed my eyes on his cock while helping him stroke me hard. I couldn't stop thrusting into our hands as I watched my man unravel before me. He lowered his head, eyes half-lidded, mouth open and breaths panting.

"Give it to me…" I huffed, barely holding off my own release.

With a soft cry, Nasir snapped his hips once, twice, then on the third he was coming beautifully, shooting stream after stream of come onto my chest.

Seeing the ecstasy pass across my lover's face was my undoing. Body shaking, I grunted through my climax, our combined come mixing between us as it hit my stomach and chest. It took a few minutes for us to regain our senses and Nasir collapsed against me, uncaring of the mess we'd made. I stroked his back, which was damp from our exertions. Jesus H. Christ. How was I supposed to let him go now with what we just shared? The man made me feel like I could conquer anything, especially with him by my side.

It was then I felt my whole body warm up and tingle. I held Nasir tighter against me, burying my nose in that fucking divine hair of his, and realised the feeling coursing through me was love. I had fallen in love with the funny, smart, kind, and beautiful Kiwi man sitting on my lap. I never thought it would be possible for me to feel so strongly about someone, and my chest ached with the intensity of the feeling.

**A/N: We'd love to know your thoughts. More interpretations FYI -**

**Aussie:**

Pashing - kissing

Pissed as a fart - very drunk

Freckle - slang for asshole

Pavlova - meringue shell topped with cream and fruit - both Kiwis and Aussies lay claim to this dessert so named after ballerina Anna Pavlova who toured both countries in 1926.

**Maori translations:**

"Kia ora ātaahua" - "Hi beautiful."

***Mythology of the mountain source: Wikipedia.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**_Previously: _**_It was then I felt my whole body warm up and tingle. I held Nasir tighter against me, burying my nose in that fucking divine hair of his, and realised the feeling coursing through me was love. I had fallen in love with the funny, smart, kind, and beautiful Kiwi man sitting on my lap. I never thought it would be possible for me to feel so strongly about someone, and my chest ached with the intensity of the feeling._

**~~SR~~**

Nasir's chuckling brought me out of my mind's haze.

"Mind telling me what's so funny?" I couldn't help but smile against his skin as I pressed my lips against its salty sweetness.

Breathless, he pulled back, his smile a mile wide. Strong hands clutched my jaw and deep brown eyes filled with lust, hunger, and longing looked into mine.

"That was a long time coming, pardon the pun," he said with a light laugh, then sobered. "I don't want this night to end."

Pecking him on the lips, I shifted underneath him and grabbed my shirt before cleaning us both off. Tossing the shirt on the floor, I gripped his arse before lifting us both off the lounge. "Well, it's not over yet. Not by a long stretch."

The two of us laughing, I carried him to my room and threw him on the end of the bed. Quickly toeing off my canvas shoes and stripping, I was so desperate to be with this beautiful man I was about to burst. Soft lamplight filled the space, the fresh white sheets and matching heavy cotton bedspread stark against the richness of Nasir's skin and hair. Leaning over, I pulled off his joggers and socks before tugging off his jeans and boxers and chucking them on the floor.

Easing his way up the bed, Nasir settled his head on my pillow and inhaled deeply before letting out a long sigh. The boy before me, cock heavy and resting on his hip, legs spread in invitation, looked nothing short of spectacular.

My eyes followed his hands as they trailed down his chest and I groaned when he pinched his nipples. His chest was bare, but as my gaze reached the light dusting of hair on his belly and the trimmed thatch of curls surrounding his cock, I couldn't wait to touch him again.

"Hāere mai ki konei," he urged with a crook of his finger.

Getting the gist of his request, I settled between his legs before kissing him slow and deep, my unhurried movements defying the urgency to conquer. I wanted to taste every inch of his skin, savour my lover like a fine wine, but at the same time I couldn't wait to be buried deep inside him.

Unable to wrench myself away from tasting his delectable mouth, I fumbled one-handed with the bedside table drawer until I found the supplies I needed and tossed them on the bed.

"Need you to fuck me," Nasir whispered as he licked my lips and thrust his cock into my hip. Repositioning myself, I ground into him, each of our hardening lengths rubbing deliciously against the other. I let out a needy moan. Like a horny seventeen year old, I was more than ready for round two. "Please. Ka murimuri aroha."

I wasn't sure what he'd just said, but had a fair idea. Pulling back, I stared into the swirling depths of his eyes, so filled with desire that my breath caught in my throat. Reaching for my face, he caressed my cheek, and I turned my head until my lips met with the palm of his hand.

"Anything for you," I whispered in a low, growling voice as I moved down his body, peppering kisses across his chest. What I didn't have the guts to say was that we wouldn't be fucking. We'd be making love.

"Yessss!" Weaving his fingers through my short-cropped hair, he thrust his chest upward as I sealed my lips around his left nipple. With the way Nasir was squirming beneath me as I sucked the tight nub into my mouth and flicked my tongue against it at the same time, I knew they were extra sensitive.

"And then later…" I blew a breath over his damp skin as I worked my way lower, his grip on my hair tightening as I lavished attention on as much of him as possible. "You'll fuck _me_."

"Jesus."

Once I was at eye level with my lover's cock, I ran my hands over his inner thighs and pushed against them, urging him to lift his legs. Following my head, Nasir grasped his knees and pulled them toward his chest.

The second I saw his hole, pink and perfect, I wanted to devour him.

Taking his cock in my hand, I licked the tip before trailing my tongue downward. "Agron..." Nasir whispered like a prayer as he rocked his hips. Stroking him languidly, I took one of his balls into my mouth, sucking and swirling at the delicate flesh before giving the other the same attention.

Moving lower, I nuzzled his sac and breathed in his manly scent before running my tongue along the sensitive flesh of his perineum. Nasir moaned long and loud in response.

I hummed as I sucked the skin between his balls and hole, enjoying the tiny, panting noises he was making. My grip on his cock tightened as I increased the pace of my strokes, my own neglected and needy dick seeking friction against the rough cotton of the bedspread.

"Agron," he chanted once more.

Smiling against Nasir's skin, I again crawled up his body for a kiss. He let go of his legs and held my face in his hands while his tongue played with my lower lip.

"Yeah?" I teased him by nipping his tongue and moving my hips against his in slow circles.

"Now." His eyes bored into mine, pupils wide, irises so dark they seemed almost black.

Without another word, I reached for the lube. Continuing to kiss and touch my man, I moved to his side and slicked up my fingers then reached between his legs. He groaned and lifted his hips, fingers tangled in the top of my hair. I sighed as I slid the first finger inside. He felt so fucking good.

There was no way I would ever hurt Nasir intentionally, so I took my time getting him ready for me. The noises he was making were setting my blood on fire, making me want to draw out the moment for as long as I could.

One finger turned to two as I continued to stretch him open, slick, wet sounds and our heaving breaths the only noises filling the room. By the time I'd added a third finger and pushed in, Nasir was bearing down on my hand, his hot, tight tunnel feeling so good as it drew me in deeper. His eyes rolled in the back of his head, words I couldn't make out falling from his kissable lips.

After a few moments, his hand flew down and grasped my arm, effectively stopping my movements. "Please, Agron. If you don't fuck me now, I'm gonna come."

He didn't have to ask me twice. Carefully removing my fingers, I took the condom, opened it with my teeth, and rolled it on. Nasir dripped some lube in his hand and stroked me, slicking me up for him.

"Holy shit," I sighed, removing his hand once I was ready. Moving back between Nasir's legs, I kissed him languidly before reaching down to line myself up. My man gazed into my eyes with a slight smile and minute nod of his head.

Pushing forward, I breached my lover for the first time. The resulting groan that fell from his parted lips nearly made me blow right then. I pulled back a little and pushed again, each thrust drawing me into his body a little deeper. I was panting, my muscles straining as I tried to concentrate on not coming right away.

Once I was fully encased within him, I buried my face in Nasir's neck to try and calm down a bit from the amazing rush of feelings coursing through me. He was so tight, so warm, and as he wrapped his arms and legs around me and pulled me impossibly closer, I felt like I'd come home.

"You okay?" I whispered as I pressed my lips to the column of his throat.

"Y-yeah," he answered, his breaths shallow against my shoulder as they cooled my overheated skin. Digging his heels into my ass, he nodded and added a whispered, desperate, "Please."

I drew nearly all the way back out before pushing back in, the feeling of him surrounding me so bloody fantastic I was worried I'd shoot my load in ten seconds flat.

"Fuck me dead," I chanted as I shut my eyes tight, pulled back, and thrust inside him once more. The sting as he scratched his nails down my back was nearly my undoing. "Feels so good."

"Feels autaia," Nasir whispered right before letting out a breathy moan. The sound of him using his native tongue again caused my entire body to tingle.

Picking up the pace, I was so out of breath I felt dizzy. Pushing one knee under Nasir's thigh, his hard cock pulsing and slick with sweat and precome between our bellies, I thrust deeper still, the change of angle causing a loud cry to fall from my lovers lips. It was then, as I lost myself in his eyes, that the three most pivotal words in existence invaded my mind.

_I love you._

"I-I..." Before I could say another word, Nasir had pulled me to his mouth, his teeth-clashing, lip-crushing kiss sweeping me so far into the abyss, I knew I'd never recover. My thrusts quickened, as did my love for Nasir while euphoria bubbled within me. I knew I was close to reaching the pinnacle...seconds away from exploding inside the beautiful man beneath me and declaring what I longed for him to know.

"Harder," Nasir groaned, once again scratching down my back, his lips and tongue moving against my shoulder in messy kisses.

With renewed energy, I fucked him hard, just like he'd asked, and he grunted with every powerful movement of my hips.

There was no way I could hold off anymore. My blood reached the boiling point and I cried out against his neck while thrusting hard throughout my orgasm. Nasir dug his nails into my shoulders, keening in my ear as he reached his bliss as well. The feel of his warm come spilling between us was fucking divine.

It took a couple of minutes for both of us to regain our wits, and I raised up to press a gentle kiss against Nasir's smiling mouth.

"One minute," I said. "Let me clean us up." Reaching down, I grabbed the base of my cock and slipped out of my lover's body. He made a soft sighing noise. I moved off of the bed, got rid of the condom, then cleaned both of us up with a clean singlet I found on the back of the desk chair.

I slid back into bed and pulled Nasir against me. He cuddled into my chest and heaved a contented sigh.

"All the torture of our dates was so worth this." He chuckled.

"It really fucking was," I answered, threading my fingers through the top of his sex tousled hair.

We were quiet for a few moments, enjoying the closeness of each other, when Nasir raised his head to look at me.

"I don't want to go back, Agron," he said softly, his eyes shimmering with unshed tears.

I touched his face. "I don't want you to go either, but we both know you have to."

Nasir nodded sadly. "I know, but…"

"But?" I asked, smoothing the crease between his brows with my finger.

"I te whaiāipo," Nasir uttered, so quietly I barely heard him.

"That sounds beautiful. What does it mean?"

A light blush stained my lover's cheeks. "I love you."

My breath caught in my chest at hearing the very words I longed to say earlier come from Nasir's lips. I opened and closed my mouth a couple of times, knowing I looked stupid as hell, before the full weight of his words hit me hard. I sent him a smile that would surely blind the heavens before I kissed him long and slow. When we parted, I stared into his eyes. They were like liquid chocolate, happy and serene.

"I want you to know, Nasir, I love you too, and have for a while now. The thought of you having to go back…"

"Shhh…" Nasir said and slid his hand over my cheek to the back of my head, bringing it down until my forehead rested on his. "Let's not talk about that right now, Agron. We should be enjoying this moment."

Nodding, I moved to kiss him again, telling myself I would keep my mind in this moment of being wrapped up in his arms for the rest of the night.

Unfortunately, time passed with us cuddling, talking, and in the wee hours of the morning, Nasir claimed me as his forever. I'd never had a man inside me before, but Nasir was so perfect, so _right_, as he took care of me and made love to me. I will never forget the way his skin and hair glistened in the moonlight streaming through my window as he moved above me.

My every sense was heightened in a way I'd never felt before. I knew eventually we would come to our releases, but I did my best to etch every movement, every feeling, into my mind, never to forget.

We slept after, our bodies emotionally and physically drained.

******~~SR~~**

"Fuck," I grumbled as I opened my eyes only to shut them again. The sun was far too bright as it streamed through my bedroom window. Squinting, I reached for my phone and checked the time, gasping as I realised I'd slept in until well after ten.

What was it I had to do this morning? Work? I shook my head, trying with all I could to loosen the cobwebs. I'd taken the day off for a particular reason, but for the life of me, I couldn't recall why. I really needed a cup of coffee, and fast. I wasn't exactly a morning person at the best of times, but after dinner last night, then the night I'd spent with Nasir...

"Shit!" Jumping out of bed as recollections of what had happened flooded my mind, I flew into a panic. We had to be up and at the airport by nine. "Nasir!"

It took me a few seconds to realise Nasir wasn't in the now vacated side of the bed, and as I rushed out of the bedroom, calling his name with every room I checked, the panic I already felt threatened to become a full-blown anxiety attack.

I headed back to the bedroom, looking for shorts to pull on so I could look outside, but a neatly folded piece of paper on the bedside table caught my eye. Walking over, I reached out and took it with a shaking hand.

_Agron,_

_Please don't be upset, but I woke before the alarm went off. While I knew I should have said something, I couldn't bear to say the word 'Goodbye' out loud._

_These past 2 weeks have been the best of my life. I promise to call and text you often, and we can Skype anytime. I know it isn't the same, but we can make it work because I can't bear to live without you._

_Know that I love you, more than anything I've ever loved in my entire life, and always will. We will find a way to be together, I can promise you that._

_Always yours,_

_Nasir_

I read and reread the note several times. That one little piece of paper was all I had left of Nasir here with me. My love for the man had grown so deep since we connected that day on the beach, I thought my heart would burst with the enormity of it.

Every moment spent with Nasir during the past couple weeks flew through my head, from first meeting to the previous night's activities and declarations of love. His sweet smile and contagious laughter rang in my ears like an echo and, in that moment, I couldn't take the feeling of overwhelming sadness that washed over my whole being.

So I did the only thing I could do - still grasping the note like it would disappear if I let it go, I put my face in my hands and cried.

**~~SR~~**

There was nothing else I could think of doing but throwing myself into work and training. It had only been a couple of days, but since the morning Nasir left, I hadn't been the same. Of course, Crixus and Spartacus noticed; my usual smart arsed attitude was all but nonexistent. Crixus actually acted like he felt sorry for me. I guess it was because Nasir had managed to talk Naevia into going out with him. It was little comfort, but comfort nonetheless.

Everywhere I looked, thoughts of Nasir came flooding back. While I worked, memories would surface of the times we spent out there in the sand and sea together. Those were some of the best moments of my life. When I went home to my flat, I often laid awake nights, the empty side of the bed where we spent Nasir's last night mocking me.

We did talk on the phone every night, but it wasn't the same. Hearing his voice only made me miss him more. I was thankful for the contact, but his whispered words of love made me ache to hold him again. He did tell me the IT company he worked for was opening another office in Australia in the New Year. He had already put in for a job, but so had a hundred other people. I tried not to get too excited about the prospect, but still, hope lingered in the back of my mind that maybe, just maybe, he would be chosen for a position. It gave me something to hold on to.

During training, I worked out until my muscles screamed in protest and ran so hard I would almost collapse from exhaustion. My determination to win the Coolangatta Gold had become my one and only priority, since the rest of my life felt so empty.

How could the presence of one person change me so much? Before I met Nasir, I was pretty content with my life, enjoying my work and friends. Then, with that one rescue, I was forever changed. Nasir may have been short in stature, but he more than made up for it in personality, humour, and heart. He was so selfless, trying to do whatever he could to give everyone, including me, happiness. The only way I could think of to describe him was that he was a little ray of sunshine, brought into my life to complete the heart I didn't know there was a piece missing of.

Spartacus and Crixus tried to get me to have movie nights with them and dinners and shit, but it was hard to sit there like a fifth wheel with them, Naevia, and Sura. More than once, I had to excuse myself early and went to burn off the uncomfortable feeling by training until I was so tired, I fell asleep as soon as my head hit my pillow.

Days turned to weeks with the same result, but with the big race looming, I'd also ramped up my training regime. Nasir and I continued to talk, and with his encouragement I made the effort to hang with the guys more and tried to keep up taking the piss out of them for being so lovestruck. That blew up in my face when they pointed out I was the worst, but they were there to support me nonetheless.

**A/N: Aww poor Agron, confessing his love only to have Nasir leave. We'd love to hear your thoughts on this one. Here are some more translations:**

**Maori translations:**

"Hāere mai ki konei" - "Come here."

"Ka murimuri aroha" - "I yearn for you."

"Autaia" - "extraordinary."

"I te whaiāipo" - "I love you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Well we've come to the end of this story.**

**We'd like to take the opportunity to thank you all for reading, and also thank our wonderful pre-reader, Kerrfrano. Thanks also go to Emmetts Submissive for his time and care with all the Maori translations. We couldn't have done it without you bro! To Mina - thank you so much for the wonderful banner :) Love it and you sweetie x **

**And to our wonderful friend DelphiusFanfic. We hope you enjoyed this story cos we sure loved bringing it to you. It was such a pleasure to write. Mwah sweetie! :)**

**As always we don't own Spartacus. Enjoy! **

**CHAPTER 5**

**_Previously: _**_Days turned to weeks with the same result, but with the big race looming, I'd also ramped up my training regime. Nasir and I continued to talk, and with his encouragement I made the effort to hang with the guys more and tried to keep up taking the piss out of them for being so lovestruck. That blew up in my face when they pointed out I was the worst, but they were there to support me nonetheless._

**~~SR~~**

It was just after 6.30am at Coolangatta Beach, the sun a burnished orange as it rose above the horizon and graced this little piece of heaven with a new day. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, the weather forecast for the third Sunday in October perfect for the long course race of the Coolangatta Gold. I smiled as I set down my surf ski and paddle, then headed up the beach toward the swelling crowd.

"Well lookie here, it's Ironcock himself. Wow, your teeny weeny singlet and budgie smugglers don't leave much to the imagination, do they?" Crixus laughed at his own stupid joke as he stood amidst the large group of club reps and media that had formed around the finish line. He as well as a few of our volunteers were there to make sure my gear was in place when needed, then collected after the end of each leg. Spartacus and Naevia had to work until some of the volunteers here could go back and help cover them, but since the race wasn't due to finish till around four in the afternoon, they'd be able get away in time to see me finish.

"Shut the fuck up, dipstick. You're just jealous that I'm both a shower _and _a grower." Hearing my friend snort out a laugh, I rolled my eyes at him as I finished off my water before chucking the bottle at his face. Crixus ducked just in time for the plastic missile to miss hitting his gigantic head.

"Big dick or not, you throw like a girl!" Crixus barked out a loud guffaw. I laughed along with him as I slipped on my lifejacket as well as the blue, red, and white peaked cap, proud to be wearing the Caloundra Surf Life Saving Club colours.

I had to give my friend credit; his antics were taking the edge off the anxiety I felt. It wasn't so much the race I was nervous about, it was the fact I hadn't been able to talk to Nasir since the previous morning. The sound of his voice was like a soothing balm to me, our long Skype sessions and frequent phone calls since he'd left evidence that we couldn't go more than a couple of days without speaking. When Nasir told me he'd be working on a special project well into the night and then taking an early meeting today and wouldn't be able to call and wish me luck, I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed.

The announcer's words as they bellowed through the loudspeaker broke through my thoughts.

"_Would all competitors please make their way to the designated area_."

"See ya at the end. Good luck, mate," Crixus said with a warm, genuine smile as he clapped me on the shoulder.

"Thanks."

Making my way to the shore, I dragged my ski and paddle through the wet sand and into the cool, clear water. Once I was out far enough, I hopped on board and settled into the seat. Resting my bare feet on the pedals that controlled the rudder, I paddled beyond the break and slowly headed toward the flotilla surrounding the row of buoys that comprised the starting line. Taking a deep breath, I allowed the briny air to fill my lungs as I lined myself up with the other competitors. Dipping one blade of the paddle into the water and steadying myself, every part of me set to go, I caught sight of the black markings of my assigned number etched down my upper arm and smiled. They reminded me of the ink that permanently graced Nasir's body - ink that I longed to touch again more than anything.

"This is for you, my beautiful Nasir," I whispered.

Going flat stick the second the starting horn blared, every muscle in my upper body worked overtime as I dug each blade into the water. Powering through the pack, some of my competition falling behind and some keeping up, I reached the position I felt would stand me in good stead for the next leg. Running and swimming weren't exactly my strong suit, so I needed to make sure I was well in the lead by the time I hit the shores of Miami Beach where the next part of the race would begin. I knew I'd be caught by some of the specialist runners and swimmers if I didn't have a good break on them by the time I started the short run to Burleigh, because after that, the swim leg would follow.

Cheeks puffing with exertion, my lungs burned as I cut through the water, my body becoming one with the elements that surrounded me. The constant hum of the speedboats and jetskis that flanked us created a loud but soothing melody. Songs Nasir and I had confessed we listened to rang through my head, and I could almost feel him in my arms as I imagined holding him close as the two of us swayed to the music. Though my body screamed for me to stop, I grit my teeth and gutted it out, thoughts of the man I loved giving me all the motivation I needed.

By the time I'd finished mentally running through both our playlists, I had rounded the buoy near Broadbeach. Spotting the crowded shoreline dotted with brightly coloured sponsor banners, I knew I was almost done with the first leg of the race. I'd built a good lead on the breakaway group of ten around the halfway mark, and I hoped it was good enough.

Within moments, I was using the paddle to keep my balance as I rode a wave ashore. The moment I was in the shallows, I was out of the ski and stripping off my lifejacket. My legs, a little achy from being bent in the same position for so long, protested when I strode out, toes digging into the sand as I began the short run along the shoreline.

"Go you good thing!" Crixus bellowed from somewhere in the crowd. Everyone cheered the second I heard my name along with a few others called over the loudspeaker.

My heart beat in time with my feet as they slapped against the grainy, wet surface. I could sense the others were closing in, but kept my eyes focused ahead. I took in the seascape and grinned as I remembered the night I'd taken Nasir for a moonlight stroll along my beach, holding his hand as we talked about our childhoods. I learnt that he had grown up in a rough neighbourhood, and at one point was in danger of ending up in juvenile detention. At the age of sixteen, he decided it would be a great idea to rob a petrol station in an effort to prove himself to the local gang...one he was desperate to become a member of once his older cousin had joined.

Nasir had made his way to the back of the shop, watching the unsuspecting man behind the counter and waiting for his opportunity, knife concealed in his jacket pocket but at the ready. The second he decided to make a move, however, he heard the sound of the bathroom door creaking open followed by the sensation of a sharp object being pressed into his back. Nasir was told by a deep, commanding voice that if he moved a muscle, he was dead. Fear, coupled with the adrenalin that rushed through his system, caused Nasir to turn and wrestle the muscular twenty year old to the ground, and was only overpowered when the man behind the counter lent his assistance.

Nasir's assailant managed to talk the attendant out of calling the police, making up some story about how he was the boy's older brother and how his sibling had lost patience waiting outside, only to be startled when the older man decided it would be a fun idea to scare the shit out of his little brother. Once he got Nasir off the hook, the man who was to be his saviour in more ways than one quickly shoved him out the door, handing the attendant back the key to the toilet that had been pressed against the boy's back.

The day the man I loved met the handsome, brown haired Dylan, the man who would become not only Nasir's mentor, but who supported him when he came out, his life began to turn around. Dylan saw something in Nasir, telling him he reminded him of himself as a teenager, so lost and alone until he day he came out to his family. The older man then invited Nasir to try out for the rugby team he'd just started coaching. He joked about the fact that Nasir had been only one of a few who had managed to get the better of him in a tackle, telling him that he should use his strengths and abilities on the football field rather than to try proving himself to a group of people who couldn't care less about anyone but themselves. Nasir never looked back after that day, joining the ranks and becoming an integral part of the team where he played and helped coach others for five years.

Snatching a water from the station located near where the swim leg began, I took a few swigs before tossing the cup aside, legs stretching as I turned and headed for the water.

Running through the shallows until I was waist deep, I dove through the waves, taking in a large lungful of air each time I emerged on the other side. It wasn't long before I was beyond the break and swimming freestyle, the line of boats and buoys as well as officials shouting into their bullhorns guiding the course I needed to take.

Falling into a rhythm, breaths steady as I exhaled, turning my head to the side to take in some air, I heard my pulse pound in my head as memories of Nasir and I skinnydipping in the motel pool late one night invaded my thoughts. The feel of his cool skin as he pressed me against the edge of the pool, mouth trailing gentle kisses down my neck, the blue of the pool light reflecting in his beautiful eyes as they stared into mine. All of it drove me beyond the brink and made my heart swell to bursting until I couldn't breathe. Looking back, it was that night, the second last night we spent together, that I realised I loved him.

Sensing some of those behind me were catching up at an alarming rate, my mind snapped back to the task at hand. I tried everything I could to keep up as my body skimmed across the surface, while kicking my legs hard and pushing my arms through the water. I hoped the six best swimmers in the competition wouldn't be too far ahead before I reached the shore. By the time I bodysurfed to shallow waters and ran to pick up my board, they'd already stretched their lead.

"Move your arse, Agron. You have a thirty second gap to make up!" Crixus shouted. We'd talked tactics over the past few weeks, and I knew that not only would I have to bridge any gaps on the board leg, but be ahead of the field by at least twenty more seconds by the time I was back on shore and running the last leg to avoid being pipped at the post.

By the time I dragged my board into the water and scrambled on until I was kneeling forward, the pain was beginning to even out. Backside in the air while bending and pushing my arms through the water, my muscles bunched as I grimaced and grunted and began to gain on my competition. The thought that I was making up ground only spurred me on further and I pushed on through, determined to make it to the end without anything left in the tank.

"Come on, Agron!" Crixus yelled as he stood on the water's edge of Currumbin Beach, ready to collect my board. I'd managed to hit the front, but I wasn't sure if I'd put enough distance between myself and the eight that were still threatening to snatch victory away from me or not. My legs felt like jelly. My muscles protested. Lungs burned as I gasped for air. I was demanding more from my body than I ever had before, and as I began the final run, I wondered if I had it in me to make it to the finish line, let alone win. Though the pain wasn't any worse, I was so fucking exhausted. I wasn't sure if I could take another step. It was then I heard a familiar voice call my name. I knew that was impossible. My mind had to be playing tricks on me.

It had to be, didn't it?

I was tempted to sprint to stay ahead of the pack that was still hot on my heels. Even if I wanted to, there was no way in hell that was going to happen.

_A little nap would be so fuckin' great right now..._

"Don't give up!" I heard a familiar, deep Kiwi voice shout over the din of spectators that greeted the runners at the beginning of the final leg, causing me to glance to my right. I shook my head, trying to regain the sanity I knew I must have been losing. There was no way that voice could possibly belong to the love of my life. Even if he was here, every indistinguishable face in the distance was blurring by so fast as I willed my legs to keep moving forward, I had no hope of discerning a single one of them.

Either way, the last seven kilometres couldn't go by fast enough. Face front and eyes focused on the path that lay ahead, I pressed on, chanting to myself again and again...'_do this for Nasir'._

**~~SR~~**

By the time I'd reached the shores of Coolangatta, the finish line in my sights, every part of me burned. Though I was fit, it was inevitable that the lactic acid would build sooner or later considering how much I'd punished my body. With the crowd cheering and swollen to several hundred at least, two of my rivals caught up and passed as I struggled to keep up the pace.

_"Taea e koe te reira, Agron!"_

There was no mistaking who that voice belonged to this time, and as my head snapped toward the source of the sound, I saw him. Standing next to a smiling Spartacus and a squealing Naevia, was my Nasir. Muscular arms waving in the air and wearing nothing but a pair of red boardies and a grin so wide, the very sight of my lover would cause the gods to beg for mercy.

I was running on empty, but the realisation that the man I loved more than my own life was here, cheering me on, coupled with the rush of endorphins that began to spread through my every nerve and muscle, gave me the final push I needed.

Doing what had to be done, I set my sights on the ribbon that marked the finish line as it fluttered in the breeze, taunting me. Legs and arms pumping faster than I ever thought possible, I sprinted up the beach, the squeaking sound as my feet dug into the hot, dry grains beneath making me feel like I was running through quicksand. But I was gaining on them. Whizzing by six of the eight in front as everyone urged me on, I watched as the competitor who had been leading up until a few moments ago suddenly drop off the pace, completely spent. I passed him just as we rounded the straight to the finish line.

Only one other remained between me and victory.

The noise from the crowd rose to a deafening roar, but all my focus was on the blond-haired, tanned senior lifeguard from Sydney's Cronulla Surf Club, Gannicus. The arrogant shit was best known for being a middle-distance runner, his one claim to fame the fact he competed in the London Olympics. He never shut up about it, either, and we'd crossed paths on more than the odd occasion. As much as we were expected to get along with our fellow lifeguards, I just couldn't find it in myself to like him, especially since he spent so much time big-noting himself. That, combined with the fact he treated his women like shit, always managed to rub me the wrong way. Crixus often teased me about Gannicus, telling me the reason I didn't like him was that he had no arse, and since I was an arse man, he was a human affront to every single one of my sensibilities.

I was now so close to Gannicus, I swore in that moment I could smell the salt in his long, flowing hair. Thoughts of his bragging in my head, along with the sight of Nasir so close, spurred me on. I lunged forward, breaking through the ribbon just before he did.

The momentum caused me to run a little further into the crowd, who continued to cheer and shout even after I'd come to a stop. My legs were so fucking tired, I struggled to stay upright. Luckily, I caught sight of my friends rushing towards me. Spartacus reached me first and thrust a bottle of water into my hand before wrapping my arm around his neck to prop me up against his side.

Still out of breath, I looked at him in gratitude. He nodded, smiling like hell, and walked me back toward the officials, who were announcing my victory over the loudspeaker. Naevia took the bottle of water out of my hand, opened it, and handed it back to me. I drained half in one go and poured the rest over my sweaty head. I was elated I had won the race, but my eyes searched the people around me for the one person I wanted to see the most. Where was he? Was I imagining the entire thing? If so, the gods were cruel beings.

Before I had the time to start feeling sorry for myself, there he was: my Nasir. He walked out of the crowd, his arms open, lips sporting the most beautiful smile I'd ever seen. I found the strength to walk away from Spartacus and fall straight into my lover's arms. He kissed me on the side of the head, murmuring his congratulations.

"I can't fuckin' believe you're here." I held him tight, relishing the feel of his warm skin, never wanting to let him go as the crowd converged and formed a tight circle around us.

"I'll always be here for you, Agron. Oh, and by the way, in case you hadn't guessed already, I got the job. Can I ask you something, though?"

"Anything," I nodded, allowing the news that Nasir was not only here to celebrate this moment with me, but staying forever to soak through my bones, loving the feel of his soft hair as it tickled my neck.

"How does the story end? You never got around to telling me." Nasir's breath was so hot against my ear as he posed his question, it caused me to shiver.

"How does the story of you and me end?" Drawing back to look at him square in the eye, I tucked a stray strand of hair behind Nasir's ear and gave him the widest smile I could muster. In that moment, one of the most significant moments of my existence, it dawned on me I wanted to shout my love for him from the rooftops. Declare that he would always be a part of my future no matter what in front of the whole world. "Well, after you move in with me, we spend every moment we can together. Afternoons at the beach, evenings cooking together and making love. The usual." I shrugged.

_Aww's _and _ahh's_ as well as loud wolf whistles courtesy of my friends reverberated through the crowd as they eavesdropped on our private moment. Nasir's responding grin was so wide, his deep brown eyes sparkled.

"Sounds good to me. What then?" he asked, curiosity lacing his voice.

"After a while, you decide it's time to take me home to meet the family. Of course, they all fall in love with me the moment we meet."

"Of course," Nasir agreed with a chuckle.

"_Then _after I ask your parent's permission at the barbecue they put on in your honour, I propose to you right then and there, in front of your entire family."

"You do?" Nasir gasped, his eyes growing wider with every word I spoke.

"Fuckin' oath I do. See, I can't hold in how much I want you a permanent part of my life any longer, so the second I get the green light from your mum and dad, I get down on one knee and ask you if you'll be my husband. You say yes, then we marry the very next week in your hometown, and spend our honeymoon cruising the Pacific Islands before coming home."

"Hmmm...sounds perfect."

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah. A dream come true." Before I could say another word, Nasir was pressing his soft, warm lips to mine. As our mouths moved together in a sweet, slow burning kiss, cameras clicked to capture the moment, while the crowd erupted in an all-encompassing roar as I showed the man I loved just how much he meant to me...how he was the one who revived my soul...and how, for the first time in my existence, he made my heart beat true for the very first time.

**~THE END~**

**Here are the last few translations/interpretations:**

**Aussie:**

Dipstick - loser or idiot

Budgie smugglers - brief swim trunks (Speedos)

Fuckin' oath - fuck yes

**Maori translations:**

"Taea e koe te reira" - "You can do it."

**Once again we would like to express our sincerest gratitude to all our supporters of this story. Without you, SR never would have become what it is. **

**Thanks for reading! We would love to hear your thoughts. **

**Penny and Lisa**


End file.
